Dark Angel
by Bloody-And-Broken-Butterflies
Summary: It was in the middle of the night two lives changed. But who was to tell if it were for the better or for worse? Implied SasuNaru, OneShot


A sleek body clad in black stalked silently down the dark cobbled street. He moved gracefully like a large cat searching for their prey. The armor he wore shone brilliantly against the light of the full moon. A weapon was held loosely in his left hand, the blade of the sword was carved with intrigue designs, telling a forbidden story of his past. Ebony eyes glared as they saw the target in the distance; a small house on the outskirts of town. He was silent and invisible as he disappeared into the shadows while approaching the shack.

Muscles tensed under tight black clothing as the man reached the destination. His pale hand clutched the sword in his hand as if his life depended on it.  
Feral onyx eyes changed to a dangerous crimson as the man moved forward to the house.

The lights were out, giving the small house an empty look to it, but the pale man knew all to well there was an occupant. Without wasting a second, a hand reached for the handle of the door and opened it without a creak. As if a shadow himself, he slipped in the house and closed the door behind him just as quick as he opened it.

He knew this house too well; he had studied the layout for days learning where everything is just for this moment.

Making his way into a room of to the left, the man's breath caught in his throat. Seeing the blonde sleeping so peacefully in front of him was surreal.  
The raven continued forward until he was right next to the sleeping beauty.  
A hand reached out tenderly and caressed a scarred cheek before reeling back as if burned. A look of absolute hatred took over the half masked face. A snarl sounded from masked lips that echoed through the quiet room.

The blonde started at the sound and looked around the room. Blue eyes landed on glowing red ones, and a gasped escaped his lips.

"Sasuke?!" The blonde questioned, obviously frightened.

Sasuke pulled the clothe mask down from his face and let it rest around his neck. His red eyes seemed to be looking through the blonde as he stared.

"You're scaring me Sasuke...what's going on." His voice shaking

"You're too close to me Naruto." The deep monotone voice reverberated off the walls as he spoke.

Naruto looked bewildered as he starred at the raven wondering what that had to do with anything.

Sasuke stepped closer to the confused man and reached out with his free hand. Grabbing the orange fabric of the sleep shirt, Sasuke yanked Naruto off the bed and pulled him into the small living room. Throwing him onto the floor, Sasuke stood over him with anger and insanity clear in his eyes.  
"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto screeched out.

Blue eyes widened as they saw the sword the armored man held in his left hand.

"What are you doing with that?! Sasuke talk to me!" The blonde demanded.

"Its the only way...its the only way..." Sasuke chanted to himself.

His hand reached out again, Naruto's eyes squeezed shut at the impact he was expecting. The pale hand rested against the tanned cheek gently; endearment shining through the crimson eyes.  
Blue eyes fluttered open and stared right into Sasuke's.

"I dont want to do this...but it's for the best. You're fate would only be worse if I were not to do this." Sasuke whispered  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not understanding.

"Uchiha are vicious creatures that destroy everything for their own selfish gain; You would have been ...I can't even bear to say it...because of how close you are to me. You have to die, because of me."

Tears formed in the demonic eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a look a sympathy before reaching up and placing his own tanned hand over the one on his cheek.  
Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the gesture, knowing just what it meant.

A cry escaped his lips as Sasuke bent down and placed a feather light kiss on Naruto's forehead.  
Naruto's blue eyes closed and he tightened the hold on the other's hand.  
"I am so sorry Naruto." Sasuke choked out, sounding broken.

Red eyes screwed shut as the sword was pulled back and forcefully shoved forward, impaling the blonde in his heart.  
A grunt was emitted from Naruto as pain flooded his body. He could feel the warmth seeping out of him and pooling on the floor. His eyes opened wearily as he felt the sharp object being pulled from his chest.

The sword clattered to the ground and Sasuke wasted no time as he dropped to his knees and pulled Naruto as close to him.  
Blood was pouring out from the wound on Naruto's chest and saturated the black shirt Sasuke was wearing.  
"I am so sorry, so sorry, it's for the best." Sasuke rasped as he pulled the dying man closer to him.

Naruto was getting paler, he no longer had the healthy tan to him anymore. His eyes slowly started to close as he coughed heavily. Blood spattered on Sasuke's face and dribbled over Naruto's parted lips as his breath become shallow.

He gurgled every time he took a breath, nearly choking on the blood welling up in his throat. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to himself, petting his head and cooing soft words to him.  
Sasuke could hear as Naruto tried desperately to breathe but only choked on the warm red liquid. His heart clenched as Naruto just stopped struggling and went silent.  
Sasuke just stared down at the beautiful man in his lap for what seemed like an eternity.

Naruto was already getting cold when Sasuke brushed the blonde bangs from his face.

Leaning down, the raven swiftly brought his lips to the chilled flesh of his forehead. Sasuke breathed in brokenly before sliding the dead body of his lap and gathering his sword. He cast one last mournful glance at the bloody scene before slipping out the door and rejoining the shadows.


End file.
